


28 Years Later

by Chaos L Manners (inthemouthofthewolf)



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), 28 Weeks Later (2007), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Curses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mad Gold, Rumbelle - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemouthofthewolf/pseuds/Chaos%20L%20Manners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 years after Regina casts the dark curse, trapping everyone from the Enchanted Forest in Storybrooke, Maine, the reluctant saviour, Emma Swan, shows up as prophecised.</p><p>28 years after the outbreak that began the zombie apocalypse and the end of the world as we know it, people are rebuilding. The zombies, as far as they know, are all gone.</p><p>Time starting again in Storybrooke changes things.<br/>Mr.Gold is the only one who has any idea of what's going on. He's seen it all before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Years Later

“You gotta be kidding me, kid.” Emma was saying, decked out in leather, staring warily at this kid—her son—as she drove him back to what used to be Maine in a jacked up army jeep.

 

“ _You gotta be kidding me, kid.”_ Emma was whispering, awestruck, because she’d never seen a town like this before. It was like the idea of how towns used to be, out of the books and fairy tales. There were so many _people_. It was unbelievable. Everything was, well, **_not_** derelict. Not abandoned. It was unsettling seeing a place so happily and comfortably lived in, not while everyone was still trying to piece together a new life, because the old one-- you could just forget about that. Emma didn’t have an old life to miss; sometimes she counted herself lucky.

“What sort of Twilight Zone is this?” She was thinking, stunned; she remembers she used to hear the term a lot, in reference to unbelievable things. If she thought really hard about it, she could remember it was something that used to be on a tee-vee, those busted out gutted ruined boxes that you’d sometimes stumble across and wonder how anyone ever got that many pictures in there. Because she is scared, her hand is itching for her gun, and she puts a hand on the kid—her kid—Henry’s shoulder as if to guard him. Things had settled down, it had been a long, long time since she’d seen the last ravenous mad flesh-eating people-beast, but it had been even longer since she’d seen a town that wasn’t completely fallen apart. One couldn’t be too careful.

The kid was getting impatient, she could tell. He didn’t understand—he didn’t expect her to be, well, this freaked out. “It’s just a small town.” He mutters encouragingly, as if he has no idea, _because he has no idea,_ and suddenly Emma Swan’s freaked-out-level jumped exponentially. She swallowed her words and her pride, and took the directions to drive him home. Home. She’d only really ever pretended to know what the word felt like, only pretended to know what it meant, like so many others scattered about after the zombies, after everything changed. This town was the most surreal, strange thing she had ever seen.


End file.
